Arthur Curry (DC Animated Film Universe)
Arthur Curry is the first born son of Queen Atlanna and heir to the kingdom of Atlantis and he is also known as the aquatic hero Aquaman. Biography Early Life Arthur Curry was born to Thomas Curry, a lightkeeper in Mercy Reef, Maine, and Queen Atlanna of Atlantis. Atlanna loved Thomas and Arthur Curry but she could not ignore the fact she was promised to the next king of Atlantis. Unable to wed Curry or raise a halfling son, Atlanna left them at Mercy Reef and returned home. At a young age, he once dove into the sea despite his father's warning. He briefly encountered his mother but Tom Curry didn't believe the story. Curry insisted Atlanna was gone for good and it was just the two of them. At some point, Curry saw Dr. Stephen Shin, a theoretical marine biologist, on the news talking about Atlantis. Curry wrote to Shin and asked for help with his half Atlantean son. Arthur Curry grew up his whole life thinking something was wrong with him. ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis After his father's passing and burial, Curry drowned his sorrows at a local bar. He picked a fight with other patrons over a lobster he was talking to. As the fight went on, it became apparent he had inherited the enhanced attributes of an Atlantean. After throwing the last assailant into the sea, Curry released the lobster back into the wild. He never noticed he was being watched by both Mera, Atlanna's bodyguard, and Dr. Shin. He staggered back home to the Curry Lighthouse. Curry focused on a frame of his parents. In light of current events, Queen Atlanna came to believe her people craved a new perspective of the surface world. She believed her first born would be the beacon to lead Atlantis into the next century. Arthur Curry awoke the next morning with a hangover and was visited by Shin. After Shin revealed his father asked him for help, Curry agreed to let him in. As soon as he opened the door, Shin fell over with a sickle in his back. The Drift One team surfaced and attempted to assassinate Curry. He fought back and made his way to the top, throwing the floodlight at his attackers. The soldiers outside destroyed the lighthouse with their energy weapons. As Curry fell, he was saved by Mera and taken to ancient ruins. After Curry awoke, Mera explained the circumstances of his birth and showed him the king's royal garbs. Dressed in them, Curry was overwhelmed and took to the surface to get his bearings. However, he and Mera were attacked by Trenchers. The Justice League came to their aid. Superman's words about meeting his own people convinced Arthur Curry to go to Atlantis. When they arrived to a nearly deserted city, it was revealed Atlanna was dead. While they paid their respects, Orm appeared and "welcomed" his half brother. He boasted of his involvement in killing Atlanna then easily took everyone out using the magic of the trident. Curry used his royal blood to control his confines and disintegrate the pod conjured by the trident. He freed Superman, who dealt with the giant monster they were offered to, and summoned a whale with telepathy to carry the others to safety. Once Mera awoke, Curry told her he was going to stop his half brother from destroying the surface world. After Curry made his way to shore and fought some Atlantean soldiers, he was attacked by Black Manta. As Manta laid out his true plans, Curry summoned a Great White Shark to deal with him. He made his way into the city and challenged Orm to a one-on-one battle. While Curry held his own, he was ultimately no match for the trident. Luckily, Batman and Cyborg broadcast a recording of the latter's earlier encounter with Orm admitting to Atlanna's murder. While Orm tried to convince his army the footage were lies, Curry recovered and decked him into a car. Curry addressed the army and promised he could bridge both worlds in peace. One by one, soldiers in the army removed their helmets and kneeled to Curry. With the war over, Curry took Mera in his arms and they kissed. Curry was formally coronated as king of Atlantis and joined the Justice League as Aquaman, after the name given to him by people online. King Arthur and Mera swam to the edge of the city and headed off an incursion by the Trenchers. He summoned all marine life nearby to aid them. Together, they defeated the Trenchers in short order and he and Mera shared a passionate kiss. ''Justice League Dark Aquaman attended the League meeting at the Hall of Justice to go over the global outbreak of nightmare crimes caused by Destiny and the Dreamstone. The Death of Superman Aquaman was investigating something in Atlantis, discovering Doomsday. Aquaman was called by the League to help fight Doomsday. He tried to pierce Doomsday with his trident from behind Doomsday but Doomsday threw him off his back. After Doomsday's defeat and the death of Superman, Aquaman attended Superman's funeral. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Human-Atlantean Hybrid Physiology:' Arthur's Atlantean heritage makes his body capable of surviving the extremes found in the depths of the ocean and grants him various superhuman attributes. **'Superhuman Strength:'Aquaman is extremely strong due to his body being able to withstand the depths of the ocean. **'Invulnerability:' Aquaman can take a great deal of damage without being harmed. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Aquaman is capable of healing much faster than a normal human. **'Aquatic Respiration:' Aquaman can breathe both on land and in the water. **'Telepathy:' Aquaman can telepathically communicate with most forms of marine life. Abilities *'Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Arthur's combat skills combined with his superhuman physical attributes; makes him a formidable opponent alone in single combat. Equipment *Trident of Poseidon Relationships *Queen Atlanna - Mother; deceased. *Thomas Curry - Father: deceased. *Orm/Ocean Master - Half-brother and enemy. *Black Manta - Enemy. *Mera - Love interest. *Superman - Teammate. *Batman - Teammate. *Wonder Woman - Teammate. *Green Lantern - Teammate. *The Flash - Teammate. *Cyborg - Teammate. *Shazam - Teammate. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (3 films) **''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' (First appearance) - Matt Lanter **''Justice League Dark'' (Cameo; no dialogue) **''The Death of Superman'' - Matt Lanter Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Arthur Curry -_Throne_of_Atlantis.png JLToA Arthur Curry.png JLToA Aquaman.jpg Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 7.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 8.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 9.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 10.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 16.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 17.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 2 Queen Atlanna n Arthur Curry.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 19.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 5 Arthur Curry.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 6 Arthur Curry.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 8 Arthur Curry.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 9 Arthur Curry.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 10 Arthur Curry n Mera.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 20 Arthur Curry.png Mera and Aquaman JLTOA.png Mera defends Aquaman JLTOA.png Mera saves Arthur JLTOA.png Tumblr njbi7nYKyK1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr njbhslRwWb1rl14rno10 1280.png Tumblr njbhslRwWb1rl14rno9 1280.png Tumblr njbhslRwWb1rl14rno8 1280.png Tumblr njbhslRwWb1rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr njbhslRwWb1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr njbhslRwWb1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr njbhslRwWb1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr njbhslRwWb1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr njbhslRwWb1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr njbhslRwWb1rl14rno1 1280.png Tumblr ni56dgqyL61rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr ni56dgqyL61rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr ni56dgqyL61rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr ni56dgqyL61rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr ni56dgqyL61rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr ni56dgqyL61rl14rno1 1280.png Aquaman JLTOA 02.png Aquaman JLTOA 03.png Aquaman JLTOA 04.png Aquaman JLTOA 05.png Aquaman JLTOA.png Aquaman and The Flash JLTOA.png Brother vs Brother JLTOA.png Join me and we will bridge those worlds in peace.png Justice League TOA 01.png Justice League JLTOA 01.png download.png Tumblr ni56dgqyL61rl14rno3 1280.png Aquaman & Flash JLTOA.png Aquaman & Mera & Cyborg & Green Lantern JLTOA.png Aquaman & Mera & Cyborg & Superman JLTOA.png Aquaman & Mera prepare to fight JLTOA.png She'll love you JLTOA.png Stand down while you can JLTOA.png What are you doing JLTOA.png Mera tends to Aquaman JLTOA.png Mera defends Aquaman JLTOA 02.png Mera defends Aquaman JLTOA 01.png Mera catches Arthur JLTOA.png Mera & Aquaman prepare to fight JLTOA.png Mera & Aquaman JLTOA.png Aquaman hits Ocean Master JLTOA.png Aquaman JLTOA 06.png Aquaman JLTOA 07.png Aquaman JLTOA 08.png Aquaman JLTOA 09.png Aquaman takes on Ocean Master JLTOA.png Atlanna and young Arthur JLTOA 1.png The truth revealed JLTOA.png Ocean Master vs Aquaman JLTOA 002.png Ocean Master vs Aquaman JLTOA 001.png Ocean Master has Aquaman at the tip of his Triten JLTOA.png Our Queen's First Born JLTOA.png Thomas Curry JLTOA 6.png Thomas Curry JLTOA 5.png It's just you and me now son JLTOA.png I told you to be careful JLTOA.png I saw her dad JLTOA.png Justice League JLTOA.png Justice League JLTOA 10.png Justice League JLTOA 9.png Justice League JLTOA 8.png Justice League JLTOA 5.png Justice League JLTOA 4.png tumblr_ogq7xi2A9I1rl14rno6_1280.png Justice League Dark To be added The Death of Superman Tumblr_pbkys0Lgyz1rl14rno3_1280.jpg Tumblr_pbkyw0kqnI1rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_pbkyw0kqnI1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_pbkyw0kqnI1rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_pbkyw0kqnI1rl14rno4_1280.jpg See Also * Aquaman Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Characters Category:Justice League Dark (film) Characters Category:The Death of Superman Characters Category:Aquaman Characters Category:Atlanteans Category:Justice League members Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing factors Category:Characters with Telepathy Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Hydrokinesis